Mario's High School Days Turbo 2003
by Psyonara
Summary: The unofficial sequel to Mario's High School Days... Read and Review. Link to original story inside!
1. Act 1 Scene 1

Super Mario alternate universe story's (unofficial) Sequel  
  
Here is a link to the original story  
  
http://www.classicgaming.com/tmk/fanfic.shtml  
  
Click Mario's High School Days!  
  
MARIO'S HIGH SCHOOL DAYS TURBO 2003  
  
*disclaimer, I don't own the Nintendo characters, or any of their personalities, nor the references…*  
  
Episode 1: School Time Again! What awaits us?  
  
-Prologue:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's been 1 year since the sealing of the S Types back in 2002. With that, the knowledge of the 64 moves were sealed as well. Summer was fun though! Plenty of new students have come to Nintendo High. However there is something is a miss. Oh well! I can't wait to go to school and see what new adventures happen!  
  
-Luigi.  
  
-scene 1: Late Again!?   
  
(Morning. Alarm Clocks ringing. Mario is half asleep)  
  
-Mario: snfrxz (sleep talking) I'll save you…. my tender… ravioli.  
  
(Luigi is in a great panic)  
  
-Luigi: GYAH! Mario WAKE UP!  
  
(Mario wakes up all sleepy)  
  
-Mario: Why are you so hyper in the morning? It's only 7'o'clock…  
  
-Luigi: MARIO! SCHOOL STARTS AT 7:15!!!!!  
  
-Mario: AGHHHH!!!! JEEZ! I NEED TO GET READY!  
  
(Within 5 Minutes both brothers rush out the door, however there is a strange person in a bluish costume)  
  
-???: I'm gonna make you life a living hell for what you did to my future!  
  
(the figure creates a portal and disappears)  
  
(Mario and Luigi made it to school on time, and they meet the whole gang in the courtyard.)  
  
-Mario: Hey Everyone! What did you all do over summer?  
  
-Yoshi: I went to Hokkaido with Kirby and we had a food festival, which was followed by calling an ambulance for my overeating… _  
  
-Mario: and what about you Peach?  
  
-Peach: Oh, I went to my relatives, nothing much.  
  
-Luigi: Well that's cool. Hey Sammy, what did you do?  
  
-Samus: Don't call me that! Anyway I went to my grandpa's and learned spirit channeling!  
  
-Luigi: Are you sure you didn't just read a manga like Shaman King, and confused it for real life( See Ep 5 of Mario's High School Days)?  
  
  
  
(Samus summons shikigamis which kick Luigi in his rear, and Smugly she says)  
  
-Samus: Yep, I'm pretty sure  
  
-Yoshi: What about you guys? Foxy? Toad?  
  
-Fox: My dad taught me how to fly an Arwing… and I'm not too bad it…  
  
-Toad: My dad gave me membership at Mensa. Pretty fun stuff.  
  
-Mario: Hey… where's the Zelda Quartet, Bowser, Falco, Wario and Slippy?  
  
(Saria comes running up to Mario)  
  
-Saria: What do you mean Zelda Quartet? It should be the Saria quartet, but that's not the point! Call us by our names!  
  
-Luigi: Well we know she is here… What about Link, Zelda, and Malon?  
  
(A puff of smoke blasts, and Shiek/ Zelda appears)  
  
-Shiek: Yo. And Morning.  
  
-Yoshi: Hey…Where is Link, and Malon?  
  
-Shiek: Malon is off with her Bowsykins, while Link is…. somewhere…  
  
-Saria: I thought Miss Ultra Martial Artist Ninja in drag would have been spying on him.  
  
( In a slightly pissed of tone)  
  
-Shiek: What was that Saria Green Imp-chan?  
  
-Saria: Don't make me whip out "Tango of the Garbage Dumpster" on you!  
  
-Mario: Er. Anyway, so I guess everyone had a good summer right?  
  
(Wario is furious and Slippy is sobbing)  
  
Luigi: Hey! What happened to you two?  
  
-Slippy:*sob* Some new student named Flak beat us up and stole our money*sniff*.  
  
-Wario: Grr! My 1000 yen! I'll get that guy!  
  
-Toad: I say we go check this out!  
  
-Everyone: Right!  
  
(The mysterious blue figure appears again, scowls, and disappears as fast as he came)  
  
REFS:  
  
-Shaman King is a manga by Hiroyuki Takei about a boy who can summon spirits for battle. Good Stuff.  
  
- Shikigamis are another ref to Shaman King, where you use something of an element ( Like a leaf) and turn it into a Sprite which can do anything   
  
from massage to assasination.  
  
-Naruto: with the Saria Imp-Chan (Ino Pig Chan), and Shiek's entrance and beginning dialogue which was Kakashi style.  
  
-Mario 64: with the, I'll save you tender pasta line.  
  
END SCENE 1. I will post the next scene if well liked. 


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

Read the original story to understand this one better!  
  
http://www.classicgaming.com/tmk/fanfic.shtml  
  
CLICK Mario's High School Days!  
  
*DONT SEE UNLESS YOU ARE ANNERS...Silly foxy ogre... trix are for kids!*  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah I know I don't own the characters or their personaities...  
  
scene 2: The Test of Strength! Our foe is not advanced in the art of War!  
  
-Flak: Hah! Squirm Weaklings! Bow before me and my mighty strength!  
  
(In a far away distance)  
  
-Mario: Hey Spike Head! Who the heck are you to make other people suffer like that!  
  
-Luigi: Yeah! It's not making you look like the best of people.  
  
-Yoshi: Geez this guy is built like a tank!  
  
-Flak: Ah, so there are still more bugs to be squashed!   
  
(To Mario) That's it you're dead!  
  
(Flak runs up and closes the distance between him and Mario)  
  
-Mario: Oh no! This guy is huge! I have to dodge.  
  
(Mario jumps in the air, but is caught by the giant hand of Flak)  
  
-Flak: Thought you could run away maggot?  
  
(Mario struggles but is thrown into a wall by Flak with a big CRASH.)  
  
-Luigi: MARIO! Okay you big ape you're going to pay!  
  
( Suddenly 2 arrows, a plasma blast, and a magical force beam appear and hit Flak, stunning him, and causing him to double over in pain)  
  
-Falco: I knew my arrow would do the trick.   
  
-Fox: Hey Falco! Nice Shot!  
  
-Falco: Of course it was, otherwise it wouldn't be mine! Link! Stop copying my style!  
  
-Link: Falco, I am not copying your style, but rather giving help to my friends.  
  
-Malon: Did we do it Bowsykins?   
  
-Bowser: I hope so….  
  
(Flak slowly gets up)  
  
-Flak: So you worms want a test of strength eh?  
  
(Flak Takes off his vest)  
  
-Flak: BARBARIC BLOW!  
  
(Flak starts to glow a reddish hue)  
  
-Samus: What is happening to him?  
  
(Flak's skin changes to red, and runs straight at high speed to where Mario was thrown into. In the nick of time, Mario jumps out of the way causing a giant blow to the wall)  
  
-Mario: Wow! That was too close!   
  
-Peach: Yes. Poor wall.  
  
-Flak: Stupid freaking barbaric blow!  
  
(Luigi charges into Flak when he wasn't and head butts him with all his might. Flak then gets sent flying 30 ft backwards)  
  
(Flak slowly gets up)  
  
-Flak: Damn! I've been humiliated! (yelling) You won't see the last of the Black Hole Gang! This was only the beginning! (runs off)  
  
-Wario: (crying) my…1000…yen… *sob*  
  
-Falco: Huh! I guess he wasn't man enough to face me!  
  
-Yoshi: What was he saying though? You won't see the last of the black hole gang? What is he talking about?  
  
-Peach: I don't think that'll be the last of them though.  
  
-Malon: Well, me and Bowsykins are ready! Right?!  
  
-Bowser: Er… yeah...  
  
-Samus: Ch. I didn't get to use my new abilities…  
  
-Saria: Well I know Link would have saved me! Right Link?  
  
-Link: Er…um…  
  
-Shiek: Hah! You wouldn't need saving! You're so ugly you could scare him off with your looks alone!  
  
-Saria: No, I'm pretty sure your drag would scare him off, you Spandex Ninja!  
  
(Both get into an argument but it ends when the bell rings)  
  
Intercom: Everyone this is principal Pepper speaking. Welcome back to Nintendo High. Everyone please go to your classes now. Classes are starting. Thank you, and have a wonderful year.  
  
*note: Black Hole Gang is from advance wars, as well as Flak. As the story goes along and the Advance Wars characters are introduced for the first time there will be a note to what they can do, for further understanding.  
  
REFS: Advance Wars 2: Flak.  
  
His power is Barbaric Blow which increases the power of his blows but decreases his accuracy, and vice versa. 


End file.
